


Tony's Letter - A SuperFamily One Shot

by baileyboudreaux



Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 12:07:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14831984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baileyboudreaux/pseuds/baileyboudreaux
Summary: Tony writes letters to his children and his husband, Steve, before he passes away. I basically just wanted to make you guys cry. I'm sorry.





	Tony's Letter - A SuperFamily One Shot

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!!  
> This one shot includes my Original Character, Paige Rogers Stark. I really love to think that Tony and Steve asked someone (haven't decided who) to carry Steve's biological child for them. Paige has blonde hair, blueish-greenish eyes, and has a somewhat athletic build. I generally use Chloe Grace Moretz as my Paige. Feel free to leave comments :)

Peter,

What can I say? I am so very proud of everything you’ve become. You’re grown from my little baby boy to my big grown son. You’ll be graduating high school this year and attending MIT in the fall. I wish I could be there, buddy. In person. I wish I could be there to watch you get your diploma and drop you off to college on your first day. Your Pop always said you’d follow in my footsteps and become a great man one day.  
The first day your Pop and I met you, the first day we got to hold you, was one of the greatest days of my life and it always will be. I had learned to put your father first for the little while we were together before we adopted you, but not the way I felt I should do with you. As soon as I held you in my arms, I knew I had to protect you from all the bad things in the world. I knew I had to love you and take care of you to the best of my abilities. And I was scared shitless. I think your Pop and I both were, but as soon as we took you home and kissed you goodnight, we knew that everything was going to be okay. You and your sister are the greatest things I have ever done and I love you both so much.  
I know that being Spiderman is important to you, Peter, but right now, you need to put your Pop and your sister first. Don’t ever put Spiderman before your family.  
Oh, and Wade? He’s an okay guy. I give you my blessings. I know it took a long time for me to come around and give him a chance, but I’ve seen the way he looks at you, and when it’s not like a piece of meat, he looks like he really loves you. I know. I look at your Pop like that.  
I love you so much, son. Don’t ever forget that.

Paige,

Do you remember when you were little, blonde hair a mess and blue eyes so full of curiosity, we used to sing to each other? You couldn’t go to bed without Daddy singing to you first. Don’t stop singing because I’m gone. I want to be able to hear that beautiful voice no matter where I end up in the afterlife. And when you hear our song, I want you to sing it at the top of your lungs. No tears.  
When you grow up, I want you to do the thing you love the most. Don’t join the superhero business because of your Pop and your brother. Be Paige. Be that beautiful, smart, talented, strong young woman that you are growing into every day. I wish that I could stick around a little longer, watch you graduate high school, fall in love, get married, and even have children. I wish Daddy could be there to walk you down the aisle with your Pop. I bet you’ll look so beautiful and so happy. Daddy wishes he could be there to wipe your tears for the rest of your life, and hold you when you needed a hug, but I can’t.  
I remember the day you were born and Pop and I were so excited to finally bring you home and love you and give you everything your little heart desired. I’ve been blessed to have been able to watch you grow up and grow so very close to you.  
Just know that I love you so very much and you will always be my baby girl. You’ve made me so very proud.  
Ooh, baby, baby, it’s a wild world; it’s hard to get by just upon a smile. Ooh, baby, baby, it’s a wild world, and I’ll always remember you like a child, girl.

Steve,

Baby, there’s hardly any words I can use to express how deeply, madly, irrevocably, passionately in love with you and I always will be. For the past 18+ years, you have been my best friend, my lover, my partner, my husband, and you’ve always stood beside me. I don’t look half as good doing anything when I’m not doing it next to you. I have cherished every second of my life spent with you and our two beautiful children and I wish I didn’t have to leave you all so soon. I am so blessed to have three people in my life that love me, and have more importantly, saved me.  
I used to ask myself how I could’ve ever deserved you, Steve. You will always be my better half and you’ve always been so good to me when I didn’t deserve it. I guess I was just so scared that you would realize I wasn’t good for you one day and decide to leave me. I’d never stop you from being happy, but I don’t know how much longer I would’ve been able to live without you by my side.  
The day you said you would marry me was the day I knew that you were mine forever and I was yours. I wasn’t scared anymore. It was great to finally be able to know that you really did love me and wanted me.  
I want you to know that it’s okay to love again. Grieve as much as you need, but not too much. I don’t want you to live the rest of your life lonely and sad. I want you to be happy, sweetheart, because you deserve the world.  
I’m really going to miss the way you say my name, the way you look in the morning, as the sun shines through your honey colored hair, the way you smell after a battle, the way you hold me, kiss me, and make love to me. Don’t let that go to waste. It’s okay to let someone else see how beautiful you are.  
Be strong for the kids, love. You’re an amazing father and those kids are so lucky to have you in their lives. Be there for each other and stay strong.  
You are my soul mate, my world, and the love and light of my life.  
Live another 70 years for me, Capsicle.  
I love you, Steve.

Love always,

Your Husband and Daddy


End file.
